shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ajim
Ajim is the het ship between Jim Lake Jr. and Aja Tarron from the Tales of Arcadia fandom. Canon Trollhunters To make up for the days of school he missed, Señor Uhl assigns Jim to show Aja Tarron and her younger brother Krel around town, even though Jim and his friends need to collect some items for Merlin, he decides to merge the two tasks together. When the trio first take the siblings to the Janus Order, to collect dead Changeling bones, Jim tells them that it is a "top, secret teen-center", and after they notice that Krel is nowhere to he seen Jim asks Aja where he went to, they find him in the monitoring room where it shows security footage of Jim's battle to the fake Gummar. Luckily Aja thinks that they are seeing is a "moving picture story" and because they spent too much time in the underground liar, Jim and the others take Aja and Krel to Claire's house as the next stop on their tour. After Aja hears Jim saying that he and Toby are trying to catch lighting in a bottle, she and Krel led the trio their assistance, while Krel turns a glass jar into a lightning catcher Jim and his friends watch Aja hack into the town's power grid so she can supply them with a lightning-like power source; without the need to wait for a thunder storm. To make sure that it gets into the bottle Jim changes into his armour, that Aja became amazed at as she asks him what the power source for it is while taking a close look at his amulet, before Jim setting his sword into the ground and ducks for cover with the others. Once they got the final item on the list, Jim thanks Aja and Krel for their friends, as they couldn't have gotten it without them, and hopes that they'll be able to see each other again during the summer. Before the siblings parted ways with their new (odd) friends, Aja tells them that they'll probably see them again at the teen center. 3Below Part One Originally, Aja first met Jim when they bumped into each other during a science fair in "D'aja Vu". Before they met on that day, Jim and his allies were chasing after the Trickster Troll, Porgon, the troll finds a piece of Akiridion tech, that fell from the Mother Ship when the Tarrons came to Earth, and uses it to escape from them all while affecting the space time continuum. By resetting time. Jim was the only one who reminders the days he relives through as they lead to the day of the science fair, where bumping into Aja was the only new thing that happened to him on that very day. When Porgon attacked and Jim was a about to use his amulet, Aja gets out her shield to block the troll's attack, Jim asks her about it before Porgon reset the day. Just as a confused and frustrated Aja is about to leave the build, again, Jim pulls her aside so he can ask Aja for her help, based on the strange item that summoned the "bobble thing", and is relived to know that she also remembers the repeat. Due to the shield that her Serrator gives her, as she uses it each time that Porgon creates a time jump back, while Jim believes that the power of his amulet could be what is protecting his memories of the time loop. At their next encounter, where Aja had nearly attacked Jim with her Serrator in its blade mode, and Porgon attacks the building again, Aja explains that the Troll is holding a piece of Akiridion tech from a planet known as Akiridion Five and the reason that she knows this is because she is original from there, before she shows Jim her true form. Jim is stunned by this, but didn't have time to dwell on it as Porgon was about to use the piece of alien tech again with his magic, and the two needed to protect their memories of their most resent shared discussions. To save time Aja goes to Jim's house, in her Akiridion form, so they could have time to form a plan of attack. Aja was worried that Jim is put off by her true form from how he reacted and is a bit speechless at the sight of her, but he reassures Aja that he thinks that Aja's true self is really cool, before he calls his friends. As they will need their help, after they explain the time loop and each others big secrets of Trolls and Aliens in Arcadia. Where Jim and Aja's metros and warrior trainers, Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal and Varvatos Vex, are in attendance after their young trainees reassured them, as well as AAARRRGGHH!!!, that they can trust each other, before Jim gets Aja to summon her shield so all of their memories can be protected; when Porgon was provoked into making another time jump back. Now that both Jim and Aja's parties are aware of the time loop and what is causing it, they meet at the Tarron's house so they could for a plan of attack together, but Aja still not understanding the true main reason for patience had dashed off to take Pargon on her own, in which had upset Jim as he had a pretty good time what the results of her actions would be. After the day was reset, again, Jim and his friends regrouped with Aja at her house where Jim gives her a disappointing look to which has her apologizing for her actions before she tries to leave the house, so she could try again but Jim stops her from doing so, as they will need to take on Pargon together as a team with a plan. Jim tells Aja as a fellow warrior of the alone made choice he had made and went through when he went into the Darklands and the main reason that he didn't remained trapped there was because of his friends, along with him understanding too late that he should have been patient before making that choice, to which Aja explains her reasons for not being patient when she expressed her pain over what had happened to her and her family before they came to Earth. Jim felt sorry for Aja and her brother, as he knows that a lot of surviving trolls are going through something similar when they were forced to flee from Trollmarket; but doesn't share with Aja since Krel was already there to comfort his sister on the subject. Now that they finally have a plan of attack, Jim, Aja and their friends end to the museum so they could set the stage that would allow them to trick the trickster troll, once there was set Jim put on his armour to which amazes Aja and Krel as they too want an amulet that given them armour. While they were finally able to defeat Pargon and get the Akiridion tech away from him before the troll could make another time jump, their actions inadvertently exposed their biggest secrets to a large crowed of people and the police that were called the scene. With little options, Krel comes up with the idea of making another time jump that would have the piece of tech destroying itself before Pargon could find it on that night, but it would mean that the repeating days would never have happened and the friendship that Jim and Aja had formed on those relived days would be gone and forgotten, in which saddened the both of them. Blinky, however, reassures them that while their friendship will be forgotten it will still be there and that it will bring them together again. Even though the reset the time line has changed and they have no memory of the repeated day or each other, a small part of what Aja learned from Jim about patience had somehow stayed with her; and the two had bumped into each other at the science fair. Like they did on the first time they met. The two met again in "Lightning in a Bottle", where it shows Aja's end of the Trollhunters episode "In Good Hands", even though are there many differences between the two episodes due to the lack of action with Aja and Krel in Trollhunters; compared to in 3Below. As Aja searches for her dropped serrator in the forest, she sees Jim from afar and mistakes the similar blue glow from his Amulet of Daylight as the emanating light from her lost weapon, and because she is in her non-human form Krel stops her from approaching Jim in order to retrieve her serrator. The next day Aja sees Jim at school and work on a plan to retrieve her weapon from his bag, before she and Krel were called to Señor Uhl's class where the said teach tasks Jim to show the two around town. During their tour, Aja tries many times to get her serrator back but Jim had caught her eyeing his bag, along with a few other events that prevent Aja from searching Jim's bag. In the end Aja realizes that Jim and his friends never had her serrator and the review mirror of the car Jim hid behind showed Aja the magical armour that Jim's amulet placed upon him. Aja and Krel's time Jim, Claire and Toby had that day also told them that being weird can also be cool. Much like how Lightning in a Bottle is of the 3Below side of events during In Good Hands in Trollhunters, "Last Night on Earth" is of Aja's side of the story during "The Eternal Knight: Part 1" (the same with "Bad Omen" during the events of "The Eternal Knight: Part 2"). As shortly after the Gumm-Gumm Army attacks Arcadia, Aja sees Jim arriving to help his friends after he sliced the thrown van and despite his new Troll appearance, she knew that it is him. Since his "safety suit" was a big give away and his new troll face wasn't too different from his former human face, along with the memory of the moving picture story of Trollhunters reviling the title he carries and the hidden world he is connected to. Aja had wanted to stay in the fight so she and Krel could help the people of Arcadia, in which would had Jim and Aja crossing paths with one another during the battle, again with a bit more interaction with each other, but the Mother Ship was being attacked and they needed to return to it before anything bad happens to their parents. Part Two When Aja and her allies needed to get in Trollmarket, so they could retrieve Gaylen's Core before General Morando does in "Race to Trollmarket", Toby gets her and Krel in contact with Jim and Binky in hopes that they'll be able to tell them where Kanjigar could have hidden it. Because of the battle that Jim is fighting on his end, he only had enough time to give Aja and Krel a quick "how's it going?" hello after Aja gives him a acquired "Hi". As they were both in a hurry and the moment of the call was a little acquired to replay and watch/answer. Moments 3Below D'aja Vu *They show each other the blue colored items that are protecting their memories. The Big Sleep *When Aja had saw Kanjigar in her parents' memories, she knew right away that he was the Trollhunter before Jim. Fanon The friendship the two formed in "D'aja Vu" and both being sad about the fact that they have to change the timeline in a way that would prevent them from meeting or remembering each other, just so they could maintain their secrets, could have started the ship. As well as the fact that both Jim and Aja have gone through warrior training under their mentor-trainers, carry around blue, glowing objects that provides them with a sword and have a non-human form that gives them blue colored "skin". Aja's true alien/Akiridion form and Jim's human-troll form. On AO3, the ship only has 12 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Jim/Aja on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia *Some of Jim and Aja's actions and moments in their own Arcadia tales are similar to each others, in which has those brief moments and small actions as some of the few Parallels between the two tales. **As they both had bad dreams about their tales' main antagonist, lye on the ground after being pushed onto it, hit Steve in the face, have steered that the items that have "made" them their given tasks, defeated their main antagonists in the name of the people that have sacrificed their lives for them, Draal and Aja's parents, and had left Arcadia at the end of their tales. *Jim is the third known Trollhunter to encounter and help an Akiridion, just as Aja and her small party are the second known group of Akiridions to became stranded on Earth. **The first Trollhunter being Spar the Spiteful, while the name of the female Akiridion he helped is unknown. Their encounter might had began the prophecy of Trolls and Akiridions meeting again, for when the blue colored Alien race entrust Troll kind with the care of Gaylon's Life Core so the wrong hands wouldn't be able to use its power to destroy the universe. The prophecy was fulfilled by Kanjigar the Courageous, the Trollhunter before Jim, and King Fialkov and Queen Coranda, Aja's parents, hundreds of years before Jim and Aja meet. Gallery Photo Aja and Jim gif 1.gif Aja and Jim gif 2.gif Aja and Jim gif 3.gif Aja and Jim gif 4.gif Aja and Jim gif 5.gif Aja and Jim gif 6.gif Aja and Jim gif 7.gif Aja and Jim gif 8.gif Jim and Aja gif.gif Ajim by im-the-king-of-the-ocean.jpg Fanart Ajim by minimuii.jpg Aja and Jim by the-fanaddict.jpg Jim and Aja by amicadoo.jpg What could have been by Bverdy.jpg Ajim_by_gotticalavera.jpg Ajim_by_valpal0720.png Ajim_by_im-the-king-of-the-ocean.png Videos Aja x Jim Diamonds Aja x Jim Easy Peasy